Where's My Valentine?
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Elsa forgot Valentine's Day, leaving Anna a little sad because it's Valentine's Day. But Elsa has something special planned for Anna to celebrate the occasion. Elsanna Sisterly love. Modern AU


**AN: I'm back with a Frozen Valentine story after some deliberation over the plot and how it should go. Again, I don't own the Frozen characters and branding.**

Anna had stayed up nearly half the night, preparing her valentines for Kristoff and Elsa. The reason was because tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Anna wanted to mark the two as her "valentines". However, the reason she pulled nearly an all-nighter was because she was fretting over the fact the valentines might be off or the two wouldn't like them so she changed nearly every single or miminal detail on them although Elsa had said she wouldn't care what type of valentine she got as long as it was from Anna's heart. Kristoff had said the same thing but that didn't stop Anna's worries, no siree so she spent nearly all night finally finalizing the look of the valentines. Finally satisifed, she turned in for the night.

Early next morning, despite losing a couple hours of sleep, Anna woke up early so she could set out the valentine and candy she got for Elsa and Kristoff ahead of time. It was Valentine's Day, the day to brand other people as their valentines, with the exception of the people who were already taken or in happy relationships or both (and it was usually both). Only one problem, she had realized that there was no valentine for her. Dejected, she set out the intended stuff for her two "valentines" and left the house to go out and wallow, not hearing rustling in her sister's room.

"Is she gone?" Elsa asked herself, poking her head out of the covers. It turned out she only pretended to be asleep as she had something planned for Anna on today but what she had planned wasn't ready yet due to Kristoff not yet having done his part in getting Anna's valentine ready. After she scanned the apartment for confirmation that Anna was gone, which she was, she ran to the nearest phone and dialed Kristoff's number, waiting for the big lug to pick up.

"Hello?" Kristoff said, evidently annoyed that he was woken up.

"Kristoff, it's time. We have to hurry before Anna comes back", Elsa said with an urgent tone to her voice. Kristoff knew that Elsa was dead serious about this and wanted to make this valentine special for her sister.

"I'll be there shortly", he said and hung up the phone. The benefit of being neighbors with Kristoff was huge, given his apartment was next door to the sisters' apartment so "shortly" wasn't even an understatement. Kristoff was there in an instant although it took him a couple minutes to have gathered the materials for Anna's valentine.

Speaking of Anna, she was wallowing in Central Park, feeding the pigeons, fully convinced that Elsa had officially neglected Valentine's Day. She probably didn't even see the card and candy she had left out for her, Anna reckoned. True, she wasn't in the apartment long enough to even see Elsa's reaction but she was still asleep during those times, or so Anna thought. She knew she was coming off as entitled but it was kind of the truth: as children, even though Anna and Elsa got along as well as they do now, it was always Elsa this, Elsa that while Anna was always the odd duck out, the black sheep of the family. She noticed a pigeon that was flying around decided to mark her shoulder as a landing perch and held it in her hand.

"Where's my valentine? Will you be my valentine?" she asked the pigeon, who blushed in response. She then took a ribbon with a heart pendent attached to it and wrapped it around the pidgeon's neck securely so when it took off again, it won't come loose and fall off. The pigeon eventually had to take off again to rejoin its' flock so it pecked Anna on the cheek as a thank you for feeding it and rejoined its' flock in flight. Anna sighed and started the walk home.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Kristoff were rushing, working on the off-chance Anna could be walking in at any time. She couldn't have gone far which really put them into high gear in a race aganist the clock. Central Park was in the vicnity of Manhattan and was in walking distance of where their apartment was located at, adding more pressure for them to finish Anna's valentine.

"What time is it, Kristoff", Elsa asked.

"Probably 11:40, quarter to 12", he estimated. If Anna had stopped at a hot dog vendor on the way back, it would ease the race but again, time was of the essence here as it wouldn't take long for a hot dog vendor to make up the hot dog to begin with. Finally, they finished the valentine with only a couple seconds to spare and just as they were cleaning up the materials, Anna walked into the apartment, dropping her purse at the sight of the gorgeous valentine that sat upon the dining table, courtesy of Elsa and Kristoff. Anna immediately tackled Elsa and peppered her face with kisses.

"You DID remember!" Anna said excitedly once they broke for air and Elsa decided to tell Anna the truth about how this came about.

"I was trying to figure out what to give you for Valentine's Day but I wanted to do something special for you, which was why I was aloof this past week leading into the day. When I saw your valentine and gift, it pained me and I nearly gave up the charade seeing just your simple gift and the knowledge I didn't need to go over the top with your valentine but I toughed it out and Kristoff offered to help me with it. He was the person I was talking to whenever I hid myself away in my room", Elsa explained. Anna took the valentine with thanks and the three sat around the table, Kristoff gave his valentine to Anna in return for her gift to him. In short, they were just glad to be together on Valentine's Day.

**AN: THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! My intial plans for the story were like "should I make them non-related" or take a chance and make them related but still in a relationship. Finally, I settled on sisterly love because a Valentine can be anybody. Also, I'm aware of the recent "Elsanna targeting &amp; fic deletion" purge that's going on recently. I sleuthed a little bit and found out that FF did this before when they relaxed their sign-up age (I think it was 16 or 17 initially to sign up, correct me if I'm wrong) but they did it themselves and not through this group called Critics United, which left me with more questions than answers. That's why I haven't did anything with the sequel I had promised at the end of the Wedding one-shot series with Anna &amp; Elsa's honeymoon (I think I'd be safe since they're not related in those, they seem to be going after ones where they are related in an incestuous relationship &amp; as long as I note when it heats up). Anyhoo, the blushing &amp; kissing pigeon was a reference to Snow White. R&amp;R &amp; Happy belated Valentine's Day!**


End file.
